yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cloud81
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yakuza Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yakuza 4 Hostesses page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yimbocarimbo (Talk) 12:42, 2012 May 7 Hostesses Hi Jordi, Good to see you making contributions to the Hostesses page. Are you transcribing this yourself or cut and pasting it from another site? If you are cut and pasting let us know the pages and I'll add them as a source. Regards Yimbocarimbo 13:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool, good work. I took over this wikia halfway through doing the hostesess for the first time and I did Himeka, Noa and Chihiro from memory so their sections are a little sketchy. The other hostesses sections get better, but I didn't go through all the questions with any of them. If you make changes to the contents let me know when you've finished and we can look over giving all the hostesses a consistant format. By the time I'd done Shizuka the format was better so I'd like to do all the hostesses similar to hers. I'm currently working on adding all objects in the game so that lists are automatically populated. It's taking a while but I've done most of the Health Items and Weapons and currently doing Gear. Once it's done then all the sections should automatically link to each other. It will mean populating the pages for the other games infinitely easier and thus get this wikia a bit more prestige and use. Regards Thats why I missed some of the questions. :) It takes an age doing it without reloading! I was going to make changes on successive playthroughs aswell. I've completed on Hard and am now going through on Extra Hard, but not really doing side missions this time. I'm going to leave it for the play on Normal trophy! That way I can check all the substories, challenges and other parts without any hindrance which will take advantage of the structural changes I'm making on the site at the moment. I'll leave you to play... :) Hi Jordi, I've had a quick look and it's looking good. You are correct, for this page I copied a lot of content from the Japanese wiki and Google translated it. I then updated it as I came across it in the game. Any help in making this a better wiki is most appreciated. It's a big game if you're a completionist! Too big a job for one man alone. :) If you see a section that looks unfinished, just let me know. The only sections I would advise against editing is the Items, as I am working on the templates for them. I should have them finished soon. Once I have everything shuold be free for everyone. Are you Catalan / Basque / Spanish? If so, good work on your English. Salutacions Barcelona és una ciutat bonica,I have fixed the Staminan Royale page. :) The tags such as are for these pages... http://yakuza.wikia.com/wiki/Yakuza_4_Health Yakuza 3 Health Items If you remove the tags, the items won't appear on the relevant list pages. I am trying to lock down all the tags so I can put them on help pages for other users. es refereix a?regards? Yimbocarimbo 15:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I have not played Yakuza 1 or Yakuza 2 so I am not sure who was in which Family in these games. When I joined there were a few old pages with this information on. I cleaned them up as much as possible without playing the actual games. I had tagged Shinji Tanaka as a Dojima Family member. If you look at the Dojima Family page now then you can see I've quickly set up a dynamic list so if characters are tagged appropriately they will appear on this page. I thought Nishiki, Kazuma and Goro were part of the Kazama/Fuma Family? Were they Dojima Family as well? If so, have a go at tagging them, *at the bottom of the pages is "Add Category" button, *type "Dojima Family" in the box, *press Enter/Return *and then press the Save button. Easy :)